


Navidades en familia...¡¡¡Y qué familia!!!

by Alisevv



Series: Relatos Navideños [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, ligera mención Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisevv/pseuds/Alisevv
Summary: ¿Qué conseguimos si reunimos en la madriguera a Severus, los Weasley, Harry, Hermione y Draco? Muchos, muchos líosDisclaimer: Nada mío, todo de Rowling.





	Navidades en familia...¡¡¡Y qué familia!!!

Era una noche especialmente fría de mediados de diciembre. Acababa de caer una fuerte tormenta y en los alrededores de Hogwarts, la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, todos los terrenos estaban cubiertos con un grueso manto blanco, dándole al contorno una belleza irreal.  
  
Los ocupantes del castillo estaban ya en sus habitaciones, muy excitados por la cercanía de las fiestas navideñas, pero la figura que paseaba desnuda por su habitación de las mazmorras, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por el frío del ambiente, estaba de todo menos contenta.  
  
La cercanía de las vacaciones le recordaba que también se aproximaba Nochebuena y con ello, la fastidiosa, y por qué no decirlo, temida, reunión familiar.  
  
¿Cómo había permitido que su Bill lo embaucara hasta el punto de aceptar?  
  
Muy simple, porque cuando lo miraba con esos maravillosos ojos ilusionados era incapaz de negarle nada y él lo sabía. ¡Por eso abusaba!  
  
Se tiró con desgana sobre la cama, pero una tenue sonrisa cruzó sus austeras facciones al recordar a su pareja. A su Bill, como le gustaba llamarlo interiormente, aunque en voz alta no lo reconocería ni bajo tortura. Ni siquiera llevaban un año conviviendo, pero a Severus le parecía que habían estado juntos toda una vida, una hermosa vida.  
  
Retorció con placer su cuerpo desnudo sobre las sábanas negras, sintiendo la suavidad del tejido y añorando el cálido cuerpo a su lado. ¿Cómo demonios podía tardarse tanto en el baño?  
  
—Bill —llamó, fingiendo una hosquedad que estaba muy lejos de sentir—. ¿Por qué demonios te tardas tanto?  
  
—Ya voy —se escuchó la voz risueña proveniente del baño. Conociéndolo, ese _ya voy_ duraría una eternidad. Pero ni modo, sabía que por ese hombre esperaría esa eternidad y más, mucho más.  
  
La sonrisa se acentuó, mientras recordaba cómo había empezado todo. El año anterior, Albus, como siempre, se encontró sin profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... _y como siempre_ había ignorado sus deseos de impartir esa cátedra y había buscado alguien de fuera.  
  
  
  
_—Severus, que bueno que llegaste, pasa y siéntate— invitó el Director de Hogwarts con una sonrisa que el profesor de Pociones conocía demasiado bien—. Quería hablar contigo  
  
“No sé qué demonios se traerá el vejete entre manos, pero seguro no es nada bueno para mí” pensó molesto, aunque su rostro permaneció impasible.  
  
>>Como sabrás, he estado buscando un profesor de Defensa para este año.  
  
—Claro, como yo no soy apropiado para el cargo— replicó el hombre más joven con dolido sarcasmo.  
  
—Eso no es lo que pienso y lo sabes— trató de tranquilizarlo el anciano—. Pero si te pongo a dar Defensa, me quedaría vacante el puesto de Pociones, y es muy difícil conseguir alguien capacitado en esa materia. Incluso intenté contratar a Draco, pero él tenía otros planes.  
  
“Sí” rumió internamente Severus “Tirarse al estúpido Potter e irse con él a estudiar en la Universidad para Aurores”  
  
—Bueno— continuó Dumbledore al ver que el otro no decía nada—, me costó pero al fin conseguí alguien para el puesto— Severus se envaró y levantó una ceja en interrogación—. Se trata de Bill Weasley.  
  
—Bill Weasley— casi escupió Severus, recordando al chico flacucho que había sido su alumno años atrás. Quería gritar de impotencia. Era irónico que le fueran a dar el puesto que tanto anhelaba a un maldito e inepto Weasley—. Pero no tiene ninguna experiencia en Defensa— argumentó—, ni siquiera es Auror.  
  
—De hecho— explicó Dumbledore sonriendo—, hizo varios cursos mientras estuvo en Egipto y pasó con excelentes notas. Creo que será una magnífica adquisición.  
  
“Y encima sonríe el muy cabrón” pensó Severus con unas enormes ganas de saltarle a la yugular a su interlocutor. “Juro que si me ofrece un caramelo de limón, lo mato”  
  
—¿Y por qué me lo dices, si ya tomaste una decisión?— preguntó con sequedad.  
  
—Porque necesito tu colaboración— explicó el anciano—. Bill nunca ha dado clases, y por tanto no está acostumbrado a tratar con niños. Quiero que lo ayudes y lo entrenes en los aspectos docentes.  
  
“¿Qué?” ¿Yo ayudando a ese horrendo pelirrojo raquítico? Eso ni muerto”  
  
—Albus, no creo que yo...  
  
—Buenos días— lo interrumpió una voz ronca y melodiosa desde la entrada.  
  
Severus se giró a ver de quien se trataba y tuvo que acudir a toda su fuerza para que su rostro no reflejara lo que sentía en ese momento. Frente a él se encontraba la visión más excitante que había visto en su vida. Un hermoso pelo rojo, largo hasta los hombros y prolijamente atado en una coleta, unos maravillosos ojos azules, unos labios en los que provocaba sumergirse y no salir jamás, y un cuerpo espectacular. Frente a él estaba el mismísimo Bill Weasley  
_  
  
Severus llevó la mano hacia su ingle donde su dureza palpitaba haciéndose notar. Se acarició anticipando las sabías caricias que pronto le haría su pelirrojo, ¿pero por qué tardaba tanto?  
  
—Bill, si no te apuras voy a empezar sin ti.  
  
Se escuchó una risa contagiosa y una voz pícara  
  
—No te atrevas. Ya voy.  
  
Severus, casi sin darse cuenta, se perdió una vez más en sus recuerdos.  
  
Luego de ese primer día en la oficina de Dumbledore, había huido del nuevo profesor de Defensa como de la lepra. Y cómo no, si cada vez que veía esa radiante sonrisa todo lo que deseaba era atrapar esos labios y besarlos hasta morir.  
  
Y la situación era por demás incómoda. Aunque no era visible debido a las túnicas, gracias a Merlín por ellas, se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo empalmado. Cuando lo veía en el Gran Comedor o se lo tropezaba en los pasillos, y eso por no hablar de las horas que tenía que pasar con él explicándole el manejo de los alumnos y las clases. ¡Si debía ser el mago más limpio de todo el mundo mágico, de tantas duchas de agua fría que se tenía que dar al día!  
  
Hasta que llegó el día que no pudo huir más.  
  
  
_—Severus— llamó Bill quedamente desde la puerta de la oficina de Pociones.  
  
Severus, quien estaba inclinado sobre una pila de exámenes, sintió que un estremecimiento recorría su columna vertebral ante el sonido de esa voz.  
  
“Maldición” pensó, “tengo que dejar de reaccionar de esta manera ante él”  
  
—Dígame, señor Weasley— habló, utilizando su habitual todo de desprecio.  
  
—¿Estás ocupado?— el pelirrojo le sonrió suavemente y lo miró fijamente. Luego avanzó, colocándose a su lado y bajando la cabeza hasta que la melena roja tocó su cuello haciéndole cosquillas y excitándolo terriblemente—. Es que tengo una pequeña pregunta que hacerte— la voz era apenas un susurro incitante.  
  
Severus tragó con dificultad y respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse, de algo tenían que servir sus años como Mortífago cruel e insensible ¿no?  
  
—¿Qué... pregunta?— consiguió hilar un par de palabras juntas, no sin mucha dificultad.  
  
—Pues— el joven bajó aún más su rostro, acercando la boca a la mejilla de Severus, su cálido aliento soplando contra ésta—, me preguntaba por qué me llamas señor Weasley— bajó un poco más hasta que las bocas quedaron casi juntas—. Al fin y al cabo, somos compañeros de trabajo y yo te llamo Severus.  
  
El sonido de su nombre sensualmente pronunciado y la cercanía de la voluptuosa boca fueron demasiado para el profesor de Pociones. Cerró la distancia que los separaba y unió sus bocas en un beso profundo, demandante, voraz, mientras sus manos jalaban la túnica de Bill hasta sentarlo sobre su regazo.  
  
Luego de una infinidad de tiempo, Severus se separó y la boca fue a recalar en el blanco cuello, mientras las manos de uno y otro buscaban, acariciaba y adoraban, y las ropas iban cayendo lentamente, una a una.  
_  
  
_“Menos mal que nadie llegó a mi oficina en ese momento”_ meditó Severus, con una sonrisa de añoranza que cruzaba su rostro de lado a lado.  
  
—¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan contento?— se escuchó la voz de Bill desde el umbral de la puerta que conducía al baño. Su roja melena relucía como una cascada de fuego y sus ojos brillaban con deseo, fijos en la ingle de Severus.  
  
—Claro, te lo diré cuando me cuentes por qué tú estás tan vestido— replicó el otro, deslizando la vista por el cuerpo de Bill, enfundado en una bata de felpa demasiado gruesa para su gusto.  
  
—Bueno, verás— comenzó el joven de cabello rojo, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama quedándose a unos cuantos pasos, al tiempo que desataba el cordón de la bata—, es que te compré un regalo— abrió un poquito más— un tanto especial— otro atisbo de piel, mientras Severus trataba de adivinar lo que se escondía debajo—. Y cómo sé que te gustan los felinos— se despojó completamente de la bata y empezó a dar vueltas sobre si mismo lentamente, mostrando su blanco cuerpo enfundado en un minúsculo tanga de leopardo y sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
Severus jadeó ante la visión. El tanga destacaba sobre el escultural cuerpo, resaltando la abultada protuberancia de su ya crecida masculinidad y perdiéndose entre el delicioso abismo que separaba sus nalgas.  
  
Cuando el pelirrojo consideró que su pareja ya había sufrido lo suficiente, reinicio su camino hacia la cama, a un paso tan desesperantemente lento como al principio, o al menos así se lo pareció a Severus, quien una vez más dirigió su mano hacia su masculinidad y se acarició.  
  
Bill llegó al borde de la cama, y se inclinó con estudiada lentitud sobre el rostro de Severus, hasta que sus labios quedaron a milímetros de los otros y susurró:  
  
—¿Te gusta tu regalo?  
  
Severus dejó escapar sonoramente el aire que había estado reteniendo, y levantando una mano, tomó la nuca de su pareja y juntó sus ansiosos labios en un beso apasionado. Bill, ante lo imprevisto de la acción, perdió el equilibrio y cayó en la cama, y momentos después estaba siendo presionado contra el colchón como si nunca lo fueran a dejar escapar. Claro que tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo.  
  
Mientras Bill cerraba sus brazos en torno al cuello de Severus, éste puso sus manos en su cintura y las movió sensualmente deslizándolas bajo el cuerpo de Bill, hasta reposar bajo las redondas nalgas. Luego, con un movimiento imperioso, atrajo su cuerpo aún más cerca.  
  
Las durezas se encontraron, separadas apenas por la delgada tela del tanga, provocando un profundo gemido por parte de ambos hombres. Con las manos todavía en las nalgas de Bill, Severus comenzó a mover las caderas logrando una excitante fricción entre sus penes, mientras su boca devoraba el blanco cuello de su pareja. Las manos regresaron a la cintura del pelirrojo, y enlazaron la delgada tira que sostenía la tanga, antes de empezar a bajarla muy lentamente.  
  
—Me encanta— jadeó de nuevo en su boca, las lenguas enlazadas en una lucha frenética—, pero... en estos momentos.— nuevos jadeos y suspiros por ambas partes, mientras la boca de Bill se fijaba sobre un oscuro pezón, lamiendo y mordisqueando a placer— me estorba.  
  
Cuando al fin tuvo al pelirrojo liberado de tan molesta prenda, volvió a atacar la boca ansiosa, antes de separarse y levantarse de la cama.  
  
—¡Oye, a dónde vas!— se quejó el profesor de Defensa.  
  
—A buscar un trago— informó Severus, dirigiéndose al barcito disimulado en una esquina—. Necesito beber algo.  
  
—¿Justo ahora?— la voz de Bill reflejaba su total incredulidad—. Cuando estoy tan... tan...  
  
Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de Severus, pero el otro no la pudo ver. Abrió el barcito y sacó una botella de champagne y con un toque de varita la enfrió antes de tomar una copa y regresar a la cama.  
  
—Ya que decidiste que no podías pasar un minuto más sin beber— comentó Bill, comenzando a enfadarse en serio—, al menos podías haber traído una copa para mí.  
  
—Esta copa es para ti— explicó Severus y al ver la mirada confundida del joven, aclaró con una mirada de lujuria—. Yo prefiero utilizar otro tipo de... recipiente.  
  
Una pequeña chispa de entendimiento comenzó a brillar en las pupilas azules, por lo que Bill olvido su enfado por completo y sonrió ampliamente. Severus descorchó la botella, sirvió una copa y se la entregó a su pareja.  
  
—Primero tú.  
  
Luego que el joven hubo vaciado su copa, Severus se la quitó y la puso en la mesita de noche, antes de empujarlo para que quedara completamente acostado.  
  
Entonces, botella en mano, se arrodilló al lado de Bill y escanció una pequeñísima porción de líquido sobre sus labios. Inclinándose, besó y chupó esos labios con fruición, hasta retirar hasta el último resto de licor.  
  
—Ummm, exquisito— musitó en el oído del pelirrojo—. Este champagne parece de calidad, pero no estoy completamente seguro, deberé hacer más pruebas.  
  
Agregó un nuevo chorro de licor, esta vez sobre el suave cuello, y dejó a su lengua y labios actuar, lamiendo desde la mandíbula al hombro mientras Bill jadeaba cada vez más fuerte.  
  
—Sí, delicioso. Pero todavía no...— escanció una vez más la bebida, esa vez sobre el torneado pecho. Lamió y mordisqueó a placer, deteniéndose mucho rato sobre los pezones, que para ese punto eran dos piedras duras y luego siguió hasta el ombligo, mientras su lengua jugaba y acariciaba aquí y allá.  
  
—Severus— se escuchó la agónica súplica—. Te necesito.  
  
—Todavía no termino de probar— rio contra su estómago, antes de levantar la cabeza y verter un gran chorro sobre su bajo vientre, el pene y los testículos—. Es que me ofrecieron un buen precio— chupo el vello rojizo, ignorando la palpitante dureza, que clamaba a gritos por sus atenciones y después bajó a los testículos, haciendo piruetas con su lengua, lamiendo y chupando.  
  
—Severus, por Merlín— Bill apenas podía hablar con coherencia, mientras enredaba sus manos en el pelo negro—. Yo quiero... hacer... a ti...  
  
—No, amor— negó Severus—. ¿Recuerdas que te había prometido algo muy especial? Pues esto es todo tuyo, disfrútalo.  
  
Sin más, tomó el glande del pelirrojo entre sus labios y chupó con fuerza, mientras su lengua contorneaba la blanda superficie. Bill, desesperado, convocó un frasco de lubricante y Severus no pudo evitar sonreír en medio de su tarea.  
  
—¡Severus, por Merlín, hazlo ya!— suplicó.  
  
Severus abandonó el delicioso glande y se colocó entre las piernas de su pareja, que estaban abiertas en tácita invitación. Hundió un dedo en el lubricante y lo deslizó por la cálida abertura, entrando y saliendo y haciendo movimientos circulares. Un segundo dedo y un tercero llegaron a ayudar en la tarea y en muy poco tiempo Bill estuvo listo.  
  
Severus vertió una generosa porción de lubricante en su propio pene y, ubicándose en la ansiada entrada, penetró de un solo empujón. Un grito de ansiedad y placer escapó de ambas gargantas. Severus se inclinó y besó avaricioso la boca hinchada que lo recibió con un ansia paralela, y se empezó a mover.  
  
Las embestidas, al principio suaves y controladas, pronto salieron de control, incitadas por el ardor de los cuerpos que se movían para encontrarse, desbordados por la pasión. Sintiendo que ambos estaban llegando al límite, Severus dirigió su mano a la palpitante dureza de Bill, y empezó a moverla al mismo ritmo de las embestidas, hasta que con un grito de liberación, Bill se corrió en la mano de Severus, e instantes después, Severus se corrió en el interior de su pareja.  
  
Los hombres quedaron unidos un buen rato, disfrutando el relax producido por el deseo satisfecho. Luego de recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración, el Profesor de Pociones se separó lentamente de su pareja, y después de lanzar un hechizo limpiador sobre ambos, lo rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, invitándolo a descansar en ellos. Bill se acurrucó feliz contra el cálido pecho, mientras su mano distraída comenzó a acariciar el plano abdomen. La mano de Severus se perdió en los rojos mechones, yendo a recalar sobre la tibia nuca, rozándola suavemente.  
  
—Hmmm...— el pelirrojo emitió un leve ronroneo de satisfacción.  
  
—Bill— murmuró Severus suavemente, su boca sobre la sien de su pareja.  
  
—No— contestó Bill, acomodándose aún más cerca del moreno.  
  
—¿No qué?— inquirió el otro desconcertado—. Ni siquiera sabes lo que...  
  
—Ni lo intentes, Severus— el joven volteó la cabeza y depositó un beso sobre el fuerte pecho—. Me lo prometiste.  
  
Severus gruñó. En ese momento, odió ese molesto hábito de su pareja de adivinarle el pensamiento.  
  
—¿Alguna vez vas a dejar que te diga lo que pienso en paz?— refunfuñó. Al sentir la suave risa de Bill sobre su piel, se derritió al instante; pero aun así insistió, tenía que hacerlo.  
  
—Hace mucho frío en Inglaterra— argumentó, continuando la caricia en la nuca de su pareja, persuasivamente—. Podríamos irnos unos días a España y...  
  
—Sev— lo interrumpió Bill con dulzura paro con firmeza—. Sabes que mis padres nos esperan el día de Navidad, no podemos hacerles la grosería de no asistir— suavizó aún más el tono—. Además, no va a ser tan malo como crees. Mi familia está feliz con nuestra relación, te van a tratar muy bien, ya verás.  
  
—Sí, sobre todo tus hermanos, van a estar tan contentos de verme— replicó con ironía.  
  
—Bueno, no los puedes culpar— se rio Bill—. Estuviste demasiados años haciéndoles la vida imposible. Pero en cuanto te conozcan bien te van a adorar— se enderezó y beso los gruñones labios—. Como yo.  
  
Severus soltó un largo suspiro.  
  
—Y van a estar todos tus hermanos— se lamentó de manera audible.  
  
—Y no sólo ellos.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó el Profesor de pociones tensándose de nuevo. ¿Qué otra sorpresa le reservaría?  
  
—Bueno, también van a estar Hermione, Harry y Draco.  
  
—¿¿QUÉ, QUÉ??  
  
—Hermione es la novia de Ron y Harry es como un hermano más, y como Draco vive con Harry, se incluye.  
  
Lo que le faltaba. No sólo tenía que pasar Nochebuena con la versión pelirroja de la Gran Familia, sino que tendría que soportar las preguntas de la sabelotodo, la soberbia del Niño-Que-Vivió y la ironía de Draco. Demasiado para un solo ser humano. Gimió sonoramente.  
  
Bill se echó a reír con fuerza y le dio un nuevo beso, esta vez apasionado, con la intención de que olvidara todo el asunto... Y lo consiguió.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
—¡Vamos, Severus!— rogó Bill con impaciencia, temblando bajo su capa de viaje—. Hace un frío que pela. Me estoy congelando.  
  
Hacía más de quince minutos que habían aparecido en los terrenos de la Madriguera y Severus seguía parado en el mismo sitio, pálido y con la vista fija en un enorme rosal. Bill había querido darle algo de tiempo para que se preparara, pero aquello era ridículo.  
  
—Sí, vamos— aceptó Severus, aunque bastante aprensivo—. Al fin y al cabo serán un par de horas— dijo para darse ánimos, pero al ver que Bill no ratificaba su observación, agregó—: ¿verdad, Bill?  
  
—Amor, te has fijado que linda está la noche.  
  
_“¿Linda? Pero si acaba de decir que se estaba congelando. Esto no me huele nada bien”_  
  
—Bill— insistió—. Cenamos y nos vamos, ¿cierto?  
  
—Y con esa capa de viaje estás muy guapo— el pelirrojo se acercó y le dio un cálido beso—. Y la túnica te sienta de maravilla, les vas a encantar.  
  
_“Ahora sí mi aterré. ¿Qué me esconde este loco?”_  
  
—Mira, Bill— comenzó poniendo su cara de ‘Estoy-A-Punto-De-Cabrearme’— te pregunté si...  
  
—Bill, Severus— le interrumpió la alegre exclamación de Molly Weasley, quien acababa de abrir la puerta enfundada en un enorme delantal—. Al fin llegan, los estábamos esperando. ¿Y qué hacían aquí afuera con este frío?  
  
Y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, luego de abrazar y besar a Bill, repitió la acción con Severus, que se quedó rígido de la impresión.  
  
_“Mierda, Bill no me dijo que los besos y abrazos estaban incluidos en la visita”_ pensó Severus estremeciéndose. _“Merlín, éstas van a ser las dos horas más largas de mi vida. Porque serán dos horas, ni un minuto más, o dejo de llamarme Severus Snape”_  
  
—Familia— gritó Molly mientras jalaba a la pareja hacia la sala de la casa—. Llegaron los chicos.  
  
_“¿Los chicos? ¿Y ésta de qué habla?”_  
  
Al entrar en la sala familiar, Severus encontró un panorama definitivamente desolador, al menos para él. Arthur Weasley salió a su encuentro, tendiéndole la mano con una amplia sonrisa, que lejos de tranquilizarlo, lo puso aún peor. Ron Comadreja Weasley estaba parado junto a la chimenea observándolo con una expresión muy poco navideña, mientras su novia la sabelotodo, cuchicheaba a su lado tratando de tranquilizarlo.  
  
Charlie y los gemelos estaban parados junto a una mesa cercana, sirviendo varias bebidas, y aunque la sonrisa de Charlie era sincera y lo hizo sentir inmediatamente a gusto, la de los gemelos no presagiaba nada bueno, al menos para él.  
  
Ginny estaba parada cerca de la puerta que conducía hacia la cocina, mirándolo con aire crítico, como evaluándolo y Harry y Draco estaban sentados en un sillón, el primero con el rostro inexpresivo y el segundo mirándolo con una media sonrisa burlona, pero podría jurar que ambos hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar tirarse al suelo y carcajearse a más no poder.  
  
_“Severus Snape, bienvenido. Acabas de llegar al infierno”_  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que la comida no había resultado tan mal como temió en un principio. Molly y Arthur Weasley habían sido unos anfitriones excelentes, cálidos y afectuosos pero sin excederse. Charlie se había pasado la noche contando anécdotas muy entretenidas de su trabajo con los Dragones; Percy y Penélope, que habían llegado tarde, se habían unido cortésmente a la conversación general y Ginny parecía un pequeño clon de Molly, atendiendo a todo el mundo.  
  
Los gemelos no habían hecho una sola broma, obviamente bajo previa amenaza de su madre y Harry y Draco estaban tan inmersos el uno en el otro que ignoraban el mundo que los rodeaba. La única nota discordante había sido la cara de malas pulgas de Ron, pero vigilado por Hermione no dijo nada desagradable, y Severus decidió pasar de él.  
  
Ya estaban en los postres y degustando un licor casero realmente excelente, cuando Molly comentó:  
  
—Esta tarde hablé con Sirius y Remus. Les mandan su amor y piden les disculpen por no haber podido asistir.  
  
_“Pues yo doy mil gracias a Merlín por eso”_ pensó Severus con alivio  
  
—¿Y dónde están?— preguntó Ginny, intrigada.  
  
Molly miró a Harry como pidiéndole permiso.  
  
—Adelante— concedió el chico con una sonrisa—. A ellos no les importa que se sepa.  
  
—Están en Suiza— explicó Molly con una sonrisa—. Remus está haciendo un tratamiento especial debido a su licantropía.  
  
—¿Qué tratamiento?— preguntó Severus, genuinamente interesado—. Yo le preparo mensualmente la poción Matalobos, y no me comentaron que Remus tuviera problemas con ella.  
  
—No se trata de eso.  
  
—¿Entonces?— preguntó Charlie, también curioso.  
  
—Pues, resulta que por su problema no puede tomar la poción de fertilidad, y como quieren un pequeño, fueron a Suiza. Allí hay un médico que ha hecho progresos increíbles en ese campo.  
  
—Vaya— comentó Bill, sonriente—. No sabía que los muchachos buscaban incrementar la familia.  
  
—Pues ya tienen edad, ¿no creen?— preguntó Molly, mirando con intención tanto a Bill como a su pareja.  
  
El profesor de Pociones tosió y casi se ahoga con lo que estaba tomando. ¿Molly estaba insinuando lo que él creía que estaba insinuando?  
  
>>¿Y ustedes no se animan?— continuó la mujer, ignorando la expresión aterrada y el color morado ‘ahogado’ del rostro de Severus..  
  
Sí, eso insinuaba. ¡Por Merlín!  
  
—Molly, deja a los muchachos en paz— la regañó su esposo.  
  
—Es que me encantaría tener un nieto de Bill y...  
  
—Creo que es hora de irnos— la cortó Severus, levantándose precipitadamente.  
  
—¿Irse? ¿A dónde?— preguntó Molly, y sin esperar respuesta, agregó—: Esta noche nadie va a ninguna parte. Mañana es Día de Navidad y tenemos que abrir los regalos en familia, es la tradición.  
  
_“Lo sabía. Sabía que Bill me escondía algo. Condenado tramposo”_  
  
—¿Y cómo es que se fue Percy?— intervino Draco, a quien la idea de quedarse tampoco le apetecía lo más mínimo.  
  
—Percy tenía guardia en el Ministerio— explicó Arthur.  
  
_“Si, claro, y yo soy la caperucita roja”_ pensó Severus. _“Seguramente que se inventó la famosa ‘guardia’ para escaparse de esta. ¿Resultaría si les digo que tengo una reunión de Mortífagos ineludible?”._  
  
—Molly— comenzó a disculparse—, agradezco tu invitación pero somos demasiados, será una molestia.  
  
—Claro que no, Severus— rechazó la mujer con un ademán de la mano—. Hay espacio suficiente, es cuestión de acomodarnos. Y ya que estamos en eso, hagamos los arreglos. Bill y tú dormirán en el cuarto de los gemelos— miró a los aludidos—, y ustedes dos dormirán en el cuarto de Ron.  
  
—Pero, mamá, ¿dónde dormiremos Hermione y yo?— protestó Ron, mosqueado.  
  
—Hermione con Ginny— contestó Molly, impertérrita—, y tú con los gemelos.  
  
—¿Qué?— una nueva protesta del pelirrojo—. Mamá, Hermione y yo llevamos un año viviendo juntos.  
  
—Qué bueno que lo recuerdes— replicó la matrona—, ya que creo que sería buena idea que ustedes dos formalizaran.  
  
El pelirrojo palideció intensamente y no dijo una palabra más. Su madre sonrió satisfecha; conocía a sus hijos a la perfección y sabía de qué pie cojeaba cada quien.  
  
>>Ya veo que no hay más protestas— comentó con ironía, antes de seguir—: Y Harry y Draco dormirán en la habitación de Charlie.  
  
—No se preocupen chicos— susurró Charlie mirando a los otros dos con una sonrisa—. Yo me puedo desaparecer.  
  
—Aquí nadie desaparece— dijo Molly, lanzando una mirada de advertencia en derredor—. Es Nochebuena, y todos deben portarse muy recatadamente.  
  
_“Esta estúpida tradición cada vez me gusta menos”_ pensó Severus, que había planeado una noche muy agradable con su pareja, preferiblemente a cientos de kilómetros de la Madriguera.  
  
—Bueno, nosotros vamos a buscar una cosas a nuestro cuarto— comentó George, lanzando una significativa mirada a su gemelo. Fred, que tampoco estaba demasiado contento con los arreglos de su madre, captó enseguida la mirada de su hermano y esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Por lo visto, la noche no iba a ser tan mala después de todo.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
—Pasa, amor— invitó Bill, abriendo la puerta del dormitorio de los gemelos—. Siéntete como en casa.  
  
Severus entró en una amplia y muy desordenada habitación.  
  
_“Vaya que son desordenados estos gemelos del demonio. Menos mal que Bill no es así”_  
  
Sin embargo, tenía que admitir, aunque sólo fuera para si mismo, que el sitio era cómodo y acogedor. Había dos camas matrimoniales, una en cada extremo de la habitación, y entre ellas la muestra más variada de artículos que hubiera visto en su vida, algunos de ellos realmente extraños, denotando su procedencia muggle.  
  
Había equipo para jugar al Quidditch, artículos de broma, restos de comida, montones de ropa, libros, zapatos, utensilios de cocina, restos de periódicos y pare usted de contar.  
  
—No mires alrededor— un ronco susurro y un cálido aliento cerca de su oído enviaron escalofríos de excitación por toda su columna vertebral. Los juguetones labios de Bill se posaron sobre su cuello, mientras una mano se deslizaba acariciadora por el abdomen, rumbo a la ingle—. Mejor mírame a mí.  
  
Severus respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, tratando de sobreponerse a las tumultuosas sensaciones que las atenciones del pelirrojo le provocaban. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se separó de su pareja.  
  
—Recuerda lo que dijo tu madre— musitó, alejándose unos pasos.  
  
—¿Mi madre?— Bill se escuchaba confundido—. ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
—Lo que dijo de portase bien esta noche.  
  
Para gran frustración de Severus, Bill se echó a reír sonoramente.  
  
—No pensarás hacerle caso, ¿verdad?— inquirió, acercándose sensualmente hasta quedar pegado a su pareja—. Esa es parte de su pose. Te aseguro que en estos momentos NADIE le está haciendo caso.  
  
—No creo— Severus se separó una vez más—. Ya ves como distribuyó a todos, somos los únicos que tuvimos el privilegio de dormir juntos y pienso comportarme a la altura.  
  
—¿No estás hablando en serio, verdad?  
  
—Completamente.  
  
—Mierda— gruñó el pelirrojo entre dientes, antes de volver a cambiar su voz a un tono más insinuante e intentar una nueva táctica—. Vale, ya que estás dispuesto a cumplir los designios de mi madre— besó brevemente su mandíbula y se dirigió a la puerta del baño, desvistiéndose en el camino—, tendré que ir a darme un baño. Si cambias de opinión, te espero— y con eso, desapareció.  
  
Severus se quedó en la habitación, caminando arriba y abajo como león enjaulado. Estaba excitado, no podía evitarlo, y los ruidos provenientes del cuarto de baño no le ayudaban en absoluto. Porque encima de todo, ese mocoso pelirrojo estaba cantando con esa voz ronca y aterciopelada que...  
  
_“Tengo que salir y tranquilizarme”_ pensó, y uniendo la acción al pensamiento, salió rumbo a la cocina para tratar de buscar agua o quizás un vaso de leche que lo ayudara a calmarse, aunque por como estaba, media jarra de Firewhiskey o un frasco de poción relajante sería mucho más efectivo.  
  
Bajo a tientas por la oscura escalera con paso muy lento. No había traído su varita y la oscuridad era total. Lo único que le faltaba para completar la noche era romperse la crisma. Llegó al pie de la escalera y se dirigió al salón familiar, ya que al otro extremo del mismo estaba la puerta que daba a la cocina. De repente, unos ruidos extraños provenientes de una esquina llamaron su atención.  
  
Se tensó de inmediato, maldiciéndose por segunda vez por no haber traído la varita. ¿Y si alguien quería entrar a la casa? ¿Mortífagos renegados quizás? El ruido provenía de la chimenea. ¿Y si habían violentado la red flu?  
  
Recurriendo a su viejo entrenamiento como espía, se acercó sigilosamente, caminando con pasos imperceptibles, y lo recibió la imagen más asombrosa, y por qué no decirlo, una de las más excitantes que había visto en su vida.  
  
Iluminados apenas por las llamas de la chimenea, que lanzaba destellos rojizos y dorados sobre ellos, dos figuras jóvenes de cuerpos perfectos, una de cabello rubio y otra oscuro, se frotaban el uno contra el otro exultantes de pasión.  
  
_“Draco y Potter”_ musitó mentalmente, al tiempo que su excitación crecía como consecuencia de lo que estaba observando. _“Y vaya con Potter, quien diría que escondía todo eso bajo la túnica. Y Draco también es perfecto, realmente se ven muy bien juntos”._ En ese momento se dio plena cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. _“¿Juntos? Un momento, esto quiere decir que yo, teniendo un cuarto con una cómoda cama estoy escapando de Bill, y estos dos están en plena faena en medio de la sala como si nada. Si seré tonto. Amor, prepárate que allá voy. Y por cierto...”_ dio una última mirada a los cuerpos en la alfombra “... _voy muy, pero que muy excitado”_  
  
El regreso no fue tan lento y cuidadoso como la ida, estaba demasiado excitado, por lo que salió a trompicones de la sala y subió a gatas las escaleras. Resultado: un golpe en la espinilla, un tobillo torcido y un chichón en la frente. Pero no importaba, había zonas de su cuerpo que dolían mucho más en ese momento.  
  
Irrumpió en la habitación de los gemelos y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre su pareja, que estaba acostado sobre la cama, besándolo y acariciándolo ferozmente. Bill se sorprendió por su actitud, no imaginó que su escenita del baño tuviera efectos tan...’efusivos’, pero no pensaba quejarse, así que devolvió beso por beso y caricia por caricia mientras Severus lo preparaba amorosa pero apresuradamente.  
  
Severus se colocó sobre su pareja y se hundió en su interior con un gemido de deseo. Luego de esperar brevemente a que Bill se acostumbrara a su intrusión, se empezó a mover suavemente. Al sentir las caderas del pelirrojo moverse en respuesta, aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas y...  
  
UICH..UICH..UICH..UICH.  
  
El hombre de pelo oscuro se detuvo, mirando confundido a Bill.  
  
¿Qué... demonios...es ese...ruido?— preguntó, jadeando—. ¿La cama rechina?  
  
Bill respiró profundamente antes de contestar.  
  
—Debe ser una broma de los gemelos.  
  
—Nos cambiamos para la otra.  
  
—Debe estar igual— replicó el pelirrojo, elevando las caderas insinuante., Olvida el ruido y sigamos.  
  
Severus se empaló una vez más y comenzaron a moverse de nuevo.  
  
UICH..UICH..UICH..UICH.  
  
—Mierda— bramó el educado profesor de Pociones—. El ruido va en aumento, me desconcentra. Sin contar con que se van a enterar todos los residentes de la casa, especialmente tu madre.  
  
—Voy a matar a los gemelos— gruñó Bill. Se separó de Severus y buscando su varita lanzó un hechizo insonorizador—. Listo ¿en que estábamos?  
  
Por suerte la excitación de los hombres no había disminuido un ápice con el incidente, así que muy pronto estaban unidos nuevamente y jadeando a cuanto daban sus pulmones. Claro, en su apuro por volver a la faena, no se dieron cuenta que Bill había lanzado el hechizo sobre la cama, pero no sobre el resto de la habitación.  
  
TAC, TAC, TAC  
  
—Bill, Severus, ¿están bien?  
  
Severus se detuvo nuevamente, con mucho, pero que mucho esfuerzo, y se separó de Bill.  
  
_“Demonios, esta casa va a destrozar mi vida sexual. Después de esta noche voy a necesitar un psicoterapeuta”_  
  
—Sí madre, estamos bien— logró responder Bill—. ¿Necesitas algo?  
  
—Nada, hijo, nada. Es que pasaba por aquí y te escuché jadear, y pensé que te estaba dando un ataque de asma. ¿Seguro que está todo bien?  
  
_“Molly está definitivamente tonta. ¿Cómo es posible que esta mujer haya tenido siete hijos”_  
  
—Mamá, por favor, no me ha vuelto a dar un ataque de asma desde los diez años— replicó el pelirrojo con impaciencia—. Todo está bien. Ve a dormir.  
  
—Vale, pero si me necesitan me llaman.  
  
—Ve a dormir, mamá— repitió Bill en voz alta. Luego, girándose hacia su pareja, depositó un pequeño beso en su pecho y bajó la voz—. Lo siento.  
  
Severus se quedó mirando el rostro compungido de su pareja y al recordar todo lo que acababa de pasar, sin poderlo evitar estalló en sonoras carcajadas.  
  
—Parece que Merlín no quiere que hagamos nada hoy— dijo abrazándolo contra si—. Mejor tratemos de dormir algo.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
—¡Mierda!— exclamó Fred, quitándose las orejas extensibles—. Qué inoportuna mamá, apareciendo cuando estábamos a punto de hacer la broma del año. Y ahora deciden irse a dormir.  
  
—Ten paciencia, hermanito— aconsejo George, quitándose las suyas—. Yo conozco a Bill. Tú dale un minuto y verás. No nos vamos a perder la gran diversión de esta noche.  
  
Una sonrisa malvada apareció en los dos rostros. La noche apenas comenzaba.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
—Sev— ronroneó Bill, frotándose contra el maestro de Pociones.  
  
—Hmmm— gruñó el aludido.  
  
—Lo intentamos de nuevo. Es que, mira...— tomo la mano de Severus y la llevó hacia su entrepierna endurecida— yo me quedé con ganas— luego llevó su propia mano hacia la entrepierna del moreno—, y por lo que veo tú también.  
  
No hubo respuesta, aunque Bill sintió como el cuerpo de su pareja se estremecía.  
  
>>Por favor...  
  
Todavía nada, pero una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Severus.  
  
>>Por fa...  
  
Bill no pudo decir más, porque ya Severus estaba devorando sus labios una vez más.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
—¡Ya están en el bote!— comentó George, con una amplia sonrisa—. Ahora esperamos que el ambiente se caldee un poquito más y lanzamos el hechizo.  
  
—Bill nos va a matar cuando se entere— comentó Fred.  
  
—Él, nuestro apreciado profesor, y todo aquel a quien se le ocurra estar haciendo el amor en este momento.  
  
—¿Cómo así? ¿No es un hechizo específico?  
  
—No, lo vamos a lanzar sobre toda la casa.  
  
—Hermanito, nuestros padres nos van a matar— advirtió Fred.  
  
—No te preocupes— desestimó George—. Es Navidad, nos perdonarán. Además, ¿cuándo nos ha detenido eso?  
  
—Nunca— la sonrisa de Fred era verdaderamente maquiavélica.  
  
—Recuerda que luego del Coitus tenemos que lanzar el Grabation  
  
—George, si no nos matan por lo otro, por ese seguro que si— comentó Fred riendo.  
  
El aludido sonrió diabólicamente.  
  
—Es indispensable para que veamos los resultados de la broma. Y no me lo pienso perder aunque nos despellejen vivos. Atento— llamó George, quien estaba usando las orejas extensibles—. A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos y ...  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
—Más rápido, Sev por favor— suplicaba Bill en ese instante.  
  
—Como mandes, amor— susurró el hombre acelerando sus embestidas, ambos al borde del abismo. Cuando de repente....  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
—Tres.  
  
—‘Coitus Mojadus’ – gritaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, y luego de unos instantes exclamaron ‘Grabation’  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
—Sev, Sev, más...  
  
Fue lo último que se alcanzó a escuchar antes que aparecieran dos tobos de agua fría en el aire y se derramaran sobre los acalorados amantes.  
  
—¡MIERDA!!!!!— Severus se separó, sobresaltado.  
  
—¡¡FRED, GEORGE!! ¡¡LOS VOY A MATAR!! – gritó Bill, rojo de furia.  
  
En ese momento se escuchó una voz de alerta.  
  
_—¡Alerta! La madriguera está en peligro, ¡alerta!_  
  
—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Severus atónito.  
  
—Es la alarma contra extraños— replicó Bill corriendo hacia las batas y lanzando una a Severus—. ¡Vístete y busca tu varita! ¡Rápido!  
  
—¿No será otra broma de tus hermanos?  
  
—No creo— ambos ya tenían sus varitas—, no se atreverían a tanto. ¡Corre!  
  
Bajaron a toda velocidad e irrumpieron en la sala, para encontrarse a los gemelos riendo a más no poder tirados en la alfombra, mientras Ginny y Charlie estaban parados a un lado, ella roja como la grana y él muerto de la risa, y Draco y Harry estaban al lado del fuego vestidos apenas con sus boxers, muy mojados y definitivamente cabreados.  
  
—¿Ustedes también?— fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Draco, antes de que lo interrumpiera la súbita entrada de Hermione y Ron, varita en mano y, ¿cómo no?, también mojados.  
  
Los gemelos seguían retorciéndose en el piso sin parar de reír.  
  
—Ríanse— los increpó Ginny—. Esperen que lleguen mamá y papá y verán.  
  
—¡YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ!— tronó la voz de Arthur Weasley—. ¡¡FRED, GEORGE!! ¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HICIERON ESTA VEZ!!  
  
Ante el tono furioso de su generalmente apacible padre, los gemelos dejaron de reír. Claro que eso sólo duró hasta que levantaron la vista hacia sus padres. ¡También estaban completamente mojados!  
  
—¿Quieren dejar de reírse y explicarse?— les ordenó Molly, roja de furia.  
  
—Coitus...Mojadus— logro decir George, entre lágrimas de risa.  
  
—Grabation— agregó Fred en un estado similar  
  
Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí, rojos de vergüenza y sin saber qué decir. Por fin, Severus, recurriendo a su habitual sangre fría, se plantó en medio del grupo y miró en derredor.  
  
—Bueno— comenzó, aclarándose la garganta—. Ustedes saben en qué estábamos y yo sé en qué estaban, y todos sabemos que queremos terminarlo, ¿cierto?  
  
Nadie se atrevió a hablar, pero todos afirmaron con la cabeza.  
  
>>Entonces, ya que todos estamos de acuerdo...— se giró hacia los gemelos y bramó—“¡Petríficus Totalus!”— y los gemelos se convirtieron en dos risueñas estatuas—. Ahora creo que podremos pasar la noche en paz. Si nos permiten— tomó la mano de Bill y lo jaló hacia la escalera—, este pelirrojo y yo tenemos algo que terminar.  
  
Caminaron abrazados con tranquilidad y al llegar al pie de la escalera, Severus se giró una vez más.  
  
>>Casi lo olvido— dijo sonriendo—. Repitan conmigo, ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!  
  
  
¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!

 

  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Éste fue el primer y último Severus/Bill que escribí, espero lo disfruten


End file.
